Code Rosa
by ZRA
Summary: This is the first piece I ever put online! Let me know what you think! Pokemon Black 2 with Rosa as main character.


A girl with long brown hair was sitting in an office, her head barely visible through her mountain of paperwork. Running Join Avenue wasn't all fun and games, the girl thought, turns out there was a lot of paperwork involved. But that was alright, reward comes from hard work. Hard work, Rosa hadn't really thought about that when she had accepted to run the avenue. Then her wrist started vibrating, taking her attention away from a boring contract concerning bulletin board advertisement. Rosa's bored face lit with frustration as she slapped the screen of her Xtransceiver to answer it, "What do you want now?!" She said it with quiet anger.

A blonde and green haired boy showed up on the screen, "Is this a bad time? Should I call back later?"

Oh, Curtis, Rosa turned a light red in the cheeks, "Sorry Curtis, thought you were someone else."

The boy gave a smile, "That's okay."Rosa snorted, "No, really I'm fine!"

"Yes, yes, now, I am assuming since you call me... There is something you need?"

"Yeah, um... I, I was-s..." The boy was blushing, "If you'd-d like to, to go to-"

Rosa cut him off, "You were wondering if I wanted to go to the Ferris wheel in Nimbasa city, right?" Curtis nodded. "At what time Curtis?"

"How about now?" He squeaked out.

"Sure, but I might be a bit late."

He smiled, "Aren't you always? But I am fine with waiting a bit."

"I will bring lunch. See you." And with that she hung up. She got up so her face could be seen above the pile of paperwork. "Future?"

"Yes Mistress?"

"We are taking a lunch break right now."

Future made a disapproving face, and then sighed in surrender. "You heard mistress; we are having a lunch break."

A murmur of excitement went through everyone in the swung around the desk and went out the door, then she peeked back in, "What are you all waiting for?"

Rosa had been sitting here so long, and had stayed so still, that sooner or later people were going to start thinking she was a glowering statue. She turned her head, loudly cracking her neck and leaned back against the wall of the Ferris wheel entrance, closing her eyes to sleep. Sunlight made her sleepy, the warm breeze wrapped around her, so tired. "Rosa?"

She turned her head towards the voice as she opened her eyes. Curtis was here. Finally. "I am so sorry! I was supposed to have a break but something important happened at work and man-n." He paused as if he were saying something wrong, "My coworker wouldn't let me leave tell... It was taken care of."

Rosa got up, "Okay." Clearly he wasn't telling her something, but that was okay, she hadn't told him everything either. She simply hid her secrets better. "Well, let's get on."

_Rosa must really like grepa poffins,_ Curtis thought as he watched her savoring each bite of the sour and sweet pastry. The Ferris wheel ride had been alright, except he hadn't been able to keep the conversation going. But then Rosa started asking about other regions. She seemed to happen and an endless supply of questions for him. Was there really a red gyarados on the Lake of Rage? Was Lance a strong champion? Was Prof. Oak still in Kanto? Had there been any sightings of Red? Was Rotom really haunting the old chateau? Did Darkrai still spread chaotic nightmares and Cressalie bring sweet dreams? She seemed very interested. Why?

"Curtis?"

"Yeah?"

"Thanks for coming."

"Thanks for waiting so long." Rosa grinned mischievously as she got up.

Four words. That was all it took to cause so much trouble.

"I am leaving Unova."

She had said it like it was nothing. Like she had been talking about the weather. Then she had left saying her break was over, long over, and that her coworkers would be mad. Then she had grinned and winked at him as if they were sharing some secret joke. Except he did not get the joke. Then she was gone. Now I am back at work, Curtis thought dejectedly hugging the back of his swivel chair while sitting in it backwards. Then he was attacked by a flurry of hugs and I found you!'s. Nancy beamed at him. "You know how I interviewed movie star Mei?"

"Yeah?" Curtis turned the chair away from her.

"Well, yeah... I guess it wasn't the best interview ever. She was so mysterious and standoffish. Never gave a straight answer either. Then she made us blur her face! Oh, manager was steamed."

Curtis turned around. "Hold on. Isn't she in the movies? What good would blurring her face do?"

Nancy looked at him like he was a fool, "Curtis in the movies they dye your hair, cover you in makeup, put you in disguises, and put wigs on your head! And in most of her movies she wears a mask anyways."

"Oh."Nancy crossed her arms and nodded in a sagely manner. "So why are you telling me?"

"You know how manager has been pestering Join Avenue's "mistress" for an interview? She finally agreed!"

"So?"

"So guess who is interviewing her. Me! She is as good as movie star Mei or that musical person we can't track down!"

Curtis sighed, "When's the interview?"

"Tomorrow!" Nancy squealed.

"Is that it Future?" The turquoise haired boy nodded, out of concern for Mistress's health; of course he would never tell anyone that, he had hidden the rest of the paperwork as it was getting very late. Rosa got up. "Good night, Future."

"Yes mistress."

"Watch out for snatchers." Rosa murmured as she slid some papers in their folder.

Future nodded, "I well, you be careful too."

The girl gave a rueful smile. "Since when have I not been?"

"Is he here Rood?"

The Sage gave her a gentle smile, "Yes." He looked around to make sure no one else was listening, "He is trying to convince the others to help him hunt down more snatchers..."

"I'll take care of it."

"Thank you. It would be best for us... to, ah... Stay out of the spotlight."

Rosa nodded, "I know what you mean."

"The snatchers have to go! It's Ghetis all over again!" The bluenette paused as he did his best to calm down, "We can't let people and Pokémon suffer like that again!" He said quietly.

A murmur swept through the room, "Yes Hugh, we cannot allow it." "Thank you..." His red eyes turned to the speaker, "Rosa?"

She ignored him and turned to the ex-Team Plasma. "I know that you all want to prove you have left your old ways behind, but people do not forget the past. Also seeing you running around again battling people, even snatchers, will panic them."

"They just don't understand." Whispered one.

Another member of ex-team Plasma said, "We want to help."

"We we'll make them understand!" Hugh roared.

Rosa frowned deeply, "What people don't understand, they fear. What people fear, they destroy." She spoke with an air of experience. "Please. You cannot do this. Please stay here. Let others take care of it, it's there problem not yours."

"How dare you Rosa, it's just as much their fight as anyone else's! And no one else is doing anything!" Hugh screeched.

Rosa took a breath, her eyes cold as she watched him, "The people of Unova are. Communities are starting watches, helplines have popped up, and the police are doing everything they can." She paused, "And your sage is worried that's all of you are going to make this huge mistake."

Rood spoke up from the back. "Our honored friend is right, I am worried. Worried that we may be hunted again as we were after the fall of Ghetis." Rood continued as Rosa dragged Hugh out of the building with Zoaroark's help.

"You want to say something?" Rosa sighed as she put a barrier of pillows down the middle of the bed, under the blankets. They had rented a hotel room and Rosa was an awful glared at her, and opened his mouth to make a snide comment but realized that he would have to talk. He looked away. "Humph! Childish as ever I see."

Hugh jumped on her as she slid into her side of the bed. "Me!? Childish! Look in-"

Rosa hit him across the side of the head, "Yes. I was childish not so long ago...," she paused, "but now I'm not!" She smiled brightly and pushed him under the covers too. "Good night."

Hugh sat up in bed and gave a start. He wasn't in his bedroom! Oh, that's right. Rosa had gotten a room at the hotel in Driftveil city. But where was Rosa? Hugh knocked on the bathroom door, no response. Ah, notes on the table. Definitely Rosa. The letter was a few stickinotes stuck together like a book. The first one had the word "To:" on it and a sketch of himself sleeping, Rosa always did fancy herself an artist. Then the rest had a letter written on them.

2nd Sorry, I couldn't stay. I had to go to work, but I paid the bill. You need to be out by 4 o'clock in the afternoon. And I got you breakfast.

3rd Make sure you eat! Also watch the celebrity channel at 10 o'clock, it will be interesting. P.S. I let your mom know where you were last night.

The last one had bye written in the upper right corner and then the sketch of Rosa, she was smiling and winking with her fingers up in the peace sign. How silly, Rosa wasn't like that anymore. She seemed like her mom said, bored. Which was strange, she hadn't beaten the champion yet. Right?

"I don't see why I have to come with." The boy moaned.

"Because it'll be fun! I heard the Avenue is very interesting!" Nancy cheered; she wanted Christoph to get out, ever since yesterday he had been negative. And moody. She grabbed his hat and pulled it over his head, "It's all about having fun, right?!"

The blonde boy sighed in defeat, "Right." "No hurry up! We were are already late and now managers probably already there!"

18 minutes later...

Nancy really had a strong grip, Nancy also could run really fast. And, Curtis concluded, if she doesn't let go soon he was going to be missing an arm. Then Nancy stopped and Curtis ran right into her. "We're here!"

"Yeah, in the wonderful, great Avenue. I wonder what will find here. Maybe some people?" he mumbled sarcastically.

Nancy ignored him, "Manager! We're here!" Then she dragged to Curtis with her over to an angry woman.

"You're late."

"Um, about that-" Nancy began.

"I told you its fine! She's here now. Let's get this over with!" A brunette walked up. She looked really familiar; she turned and looked at the young idols with a smile, but when she saw Curtis her face looked utterly shocked.

"Rosa?!" He squeaked out.

Rosa turned to manager, "I thought I made it clear I wanted Nancy!"

Nancy butted in, "I am here and I brought him too! What do you have a prob-" Nancy stop talking and looked at Rosa for a while until recognition set in,"Moviestar Mei?"

Rosa or Mei, or whatever she was called blanched and looked like she is truly regretting coming here today, she sighed, "Well it was going to happen sooner or later," she continue weakly as she turned back to manager, "Don't we have an interview to do?"

10 o'clock

As Hugh walked in the house his mom ran over, "Hugh! Rosa is on TV!"

Hugh stopped taking off his coat off, "What? Better yet why?"

His dad shrugged, "Probably something silly or-!" His father stopped and looked at the television closely, "Did they just call her mistress?"

The entire family watched as Rosa talked about each of the shops in the Avenue, how she came to be in charge. "Now I have some big news! There is a new champion!" She announced. A collective gasp went through Unova, "Okay, there's been a new champion for a couple of months."

Another girl's voice chimed in, "Seven months and 12 days."

Rosa frowned, "You kept track?"

Iris stepped out, "I take my defeat very seriously."

Rosa shrugged,"Anywa-"

Iris grabbed Rosa's shoulder, "She is the new champion, some of you have watched her movies and musicals, or maybe how she saved Unova from being frozen by Ghetis last year." A general flinch happened when she said his name. The name Ghetis. Iris continued onward, "Anyways our talented champion wants to see the world, so she's leaving!" There were gasps at that.

Rosa started talking, "Therefore I encourage Pokémon trainers to challenge the Pokémon league. I leave at the end of the month. Also my mother insists on having a farewell party. So that will be on the 30th, I will leave the following day." Rosa paused, "If you want more information please check the Pokémon league website. Have a nice day!"

Then a commercial for the movie for Brycen-man Strikes Back Harder popped up on the TV screen. Hugh mom collapsed into a chair, "Well, I certainly didn't see that coming!"

Hannah quipped up, "So Rosa is leaving?" She looked at her mom, "Were is she going?"

Her mom sighed, "I don't know Hannah." His mom turned to where he had been standing, "Do you know Hugh?-!" He was long gone.

"Rosa?!" Hugh tore through the quiet Avenue.

"Over here Hugh!" Rosa slapped an envelope down in front of a blonde haired boy, "I will see you later. Read it, it's important." The boy didn't look up so Hugh could not see is face. "Come on you." Rosa grabbed Hugh's arm.

"Rosa?"

"What?"

"What are you doing?"

"Well, I am going through my bag because I am searching for something." She flashed a plastic card in front of his face. "This." Then slid the card through a lock on the control panel of the Ferris wheel," Did you know they were planning on shutting the Ferris wheel down?"

Hugh blinked, huh? "That would have been bad, there's... A lot of memories here." He worked out of his mouth for a response.

Rosa smiled, "Yeah, there is," She pushed him into the compartment of the Ferris wheel. "That's why I brought you here. To make our own memory here." Rosa sat down across from him, "I am sure there is a lot you want to say, but don't interrupt." Rosa took a deep breath.

"When we started our journey, I was really happy," Rosa smiled bitterly, "Do you know why? Because it is going to be just like old times. When I was younger, a child. When my mom's job at the Pokémon center kept us moving around Unova." She paused, thinking of how to say next few sentences, "All that moving around, I saw places that no one else my age had seen and I met new Pokémon too. It was wonderful. Maybe it made me think I was special." She laughed, "I love Pokémon, and they love me. You know, when I was a little kid I got lost in Pinwheel Forest and the Pokémon took care of me until my mom came and found me." Her face darkened, "But people. They did not love me. And I guess I never cared for them either. They did take interest in me, but it was really just pretend, false, skin deep. The Pokémon on the other hand had shown deep interest in me. People only helped me out of pity cause I don't have a father." She was looking out the window, "I heard them talking you know. They thought it was pity, that my mom. Such a young, young lady at the time. Had to raise a child, all on her own. Without a father, they thought I was awful child. A burden. They said nasty things about me, because I didn't look them in the eyes when spoken to, I didn't say hello as I walk down the street, I didn't play with toys like normal children. I knew things that they did not." Rosa snorted, "Not that they were very bright. Other kids didn't like me either."

"Rosa I think you just met some bad people, most people aren't like tha-"

Rosa's eyes flitted his way momentarily, her body not moving a hair, "True, the people who are like that are the ones who have been there for very long time. See people don't like new, big changes. I was one. I always was, too different, too... So... We moved to Aspertia. A new, fast-growing city, everyone was new, it would not be just me and my mother. And that is where I met you, my first, real, human friend." She grinned remembering it, "You were like me. A young boy with glaring red eyes that scared everyone away, but you had a big, tender heart. I could see that, and later I learned it was because of what happened to your sister and her Pokémon. You were determined to protect her, and yourself, from any harm. And eventually me also. But we got our Pokémon, we went on our adventure. And I was happy again," then as added dreamily, "so happy. Then Mr. Stu Deeoh offered me an acting job. I accepted of course, but I didn't want you to know. I remembered the way people treated me when I was different, I thought you could get jealous and if I became a big star, Mr. Stu Deeoh was sure I would, I wanted to keep the trouble and paparazzi that came with it away from my friends and my family. At first it was the petty fears and worries that drove me to hide it." She shrugged. "But now it feels natural, keeping these things to myself. It's a habit, like when I was young. Eventually I took over the Avenue, then musicals, and eventually I became champion. By then, I wasn't quite sure what to tell you, if I should tell you. I really did think it was best to keep it to myself."

"And you're just going to leave it all behind?!"

"No, I would never do that. I worked too hard to get it all. I'm not going to just leave it all behind." She said it so simply, so naturally and without a trace of doubt, she was serious. Shortly afterwards the Ferris wheel lurched to a stop, she stood up," I'm leaving because..."_ I am so afraid! Afraid that my journey is ending and there is nothing I can do! I will not, cannot_-

"Rosa?"

She froze, a deer in the headlights, before shaking herself, "I made a promise to someone. I don't make promises I can't keep." She started walking off,

"So?" Rosa turned around, "So?" Hugh growled again, "What is the bloody promise!"

"To help them find a friend."

"That's all?"

She smiled, "Yep and I want to reunite them here, and it holds special memories for them too. But who knows how long it'll take to find her. And as I said they were going to tear the Ferris wheel down next year, so..." She turned away and said in her most casual voice. "I bought the Ferris wheel."

"WHAT?! Rosa you can't spend money like that- Rosa?" She was gone.

"And then she just left!" Hugh screeched to his mom.

"Calm down dear. Now Hugh, she probably said that at the end to make a clean escape, you know what you're like." His mom started hanging up his jacket. "You realize there is something in your pocket?" His mom turned around and handed him a fancy envelope. An invitation, scrolled across fine, thick paper in gold was, **_All are invited_**. His mom read over his shoulder, "Her weavile probably put it there while you were busy shouting dear." His mom sighed; her son had such a temper.

Hannah, Hugh's little sister piped up," So we are going to her party?"

_Dear N,_

_by the time you read this I well be long gone and I want you to know you have nothing to do with this and you could have never have stopped me~ _Very similar to the words pouring out of Rosa's mouth N thought, except unlike his dear Touko, Rosa really wasn't leaving because of him, but he still felt responsible," Rosa, I think this is a bad," he stressed bad, "idea and you don't have to do this for me."

Rosa shrugged, "Well, technically you're just my excuse if it makes you feel any better."

"But-"

"Of course I well look for Touko. I promised. But I was leaving anyways. Now, you are going to stay in Unova." She flicked out her crobat,"See you at the party?"

She was wearing her every day training get up. To a formal event. Her formal goodbye party. Formal. It shouldn't be formal. It should be personal, time spent with family and friends, not the media and public, they should come second. But the media was so much easier to control, for her at least. When things got personal, they got out of hand. Someone got hurt, her or someone she cared for. Yes, formal worked out better, but that didn't make it right.

Now it was a formal event, everyone else was in proper attire. Except Rosa. The girl who the party was for. Now that rather irritated her mother, who had bought a dress for the special event, it also irritated the media. The media wished she would be a little more glamorous, it would make the stories more interesting and the pictures too. And a certain blue haired male, whom hated the stiff feel of tuxedos, was extremely angry and snapped at all who spoke to him.

Hugh sat moodily in a folding chair. It just wasn't fair! Rosen got to wear whatever she wanted. He on the other hand got stuck in a monkey suit. "I know how you feel kid." It was Grimsley of the Elite Four, he was frowning as he watched Rosa, but what he said nested put a big, devilish smirk on his face, "But just wait tell Iris and the girls get their hands on her."

"Why?"

Grimsley snorted, "Cause kid, they started designing an outfit for her Royal highness when she became champion; they claimed her trainer clothes wasn't appropriate. And the fact that there was a party coming up made them work even harder. They took a real shine to the brat. Anyways they were beyond mad when they saw her in her trainer clothes. They decided to pretty much kidnap her and redress her."

"What?!"

"Yes! It is wonderful right?" Hugh sighed, the Elite Four were really screwed up.

"Help!" Rosa shrieked for her Zoaroark, who wasn't coming. If you must know he had taken on the form of the champion of Sinnoh and was doing some absurd dancing. On the house of course. "Let me go!" Rosa wiggled fiercely.

Iris growled, "Can you stop that? It's hard to change your clothes when you're flailing around like an idiot."

Caitlin came over, "I think that's the point."

Iris hit Rosa over the head, "Oh give up already! You were kidnapped, you lost! Now suck it up!" All Rosa could do was say no to the high heels.

The feeling Hugh experienced when he saw Rosa was unexplainable. He felt warm, good, and just happy. Like he just opened a present. The left side of the outfit was black & the right side of the outfit was white. It had long sweeping sleeves trimmed with gold and silver. In fact almost every edge of her clothing was trimmed with gold and silver. She wore black skinny jeans with knee high black boots. Gray fabric was cinched tightly around her waist; a cape went from her hips to the ground. A glorious masterpiece, but Rosa was even better. "Better make your move fast." Grimsley pushed him forward.

"What are y-" That's when Hugh saw something that made his blood boil. A boy. A blonde boy. He was talking to Rosa. And blushing. Hugh couldn't tell if it was that the boy liked Rosa or was mad with her, seemed to be a mix. But anger was doing the talking. "Rosa," Hugh grabbed her by the shoulder, "Who is this?" Hugh mustered what he thought resembled a polite smile.

Rosa lit up, clearly seeing Hugh as an escape route. "Don't you remember him?" She bumped the blonde, signaling that they had to introduce themselves.

The blonde boy gave a strained grin, "I am Christoph."

"Hugh." They shook hands and continued, Rosa cleared her throat and glared at Hugh. Make a conversation. Umm, Hugh grabbed the first thing that came to mind, "Did you know you have the same name as Idol Christoph."

Christoph grin faltered, "I am him."

"Oh! Well, um... My sister loves you, makes me watch your performances all the time."

Now the blonde seemed to choke and replied nervously, "Ah... She, um, liked the.. Performances? Your sister?"

"Yeah, like one time she made me watch you sing once cause she thought she saw Rosa's Pokémon dancing with you."

"It was." "Huh?!"

"There are times in life when you have to distance yourself from those you love because you love them." Rosa sighed and looked at the legendary Pokémon in its ball. "This is harder than I thought it would be Reshiram."

The Pokémon shrugged, _it is your decision mistress, which is the truth._

Iris rose to speak, "Tonight we celebrate the beginning of our new champion, Rosa!" The crowd cheered.

Rosa now stood. "Thank you very much. I feel very welcome, and the Elite Four and former Champion have helped me settle into my position as the new champion, and I want to thank them for that. Thank you all. As your champion I hope to maintain Unova's position as a land were Pokémon and people live side-by-side." The crowd roared their approvement. "And I promise you I will never, ever turn my back on people or Pokémon who need me. Now enjoy the festivities and the food.

"Rosa! What do you think of the Driftviel Tournaments?"

"They are wonderful! A good test of strength, I have been in a few."

"Have you ever won one?"

"Yes."

"Every single time," Clay grumbled.

"Excuse me Mr. Clay?" The reporter asked.

"Every single time she entered a tournament she won it. Well, someone had to say it. Kid's to modest."

"Thank you Clay." Rosa looked to the reporters, "Next?"

"What do you plan to do about the snatchers?"

A predatory look appeared on Rosa's smiling face, "Well, I can't tell you everything, but as you already know we have ran many successful sting operation. I have gone on many-Ah, 187 out of the 269 operations carried out. But the snatchers are fools, they believe stealing Pokémon well make them stronger. This idea has been proven wrong in every region at least once. It is foolish."

"If they are so foolish how can they be the potent threat they are?" A reporter shot back.

Rosa laughed, "Never underestimate the power of stupid people in large groups. If you fight them they will try to bring you to their level and beat you with experience."

"Ah, you have some very strong thoughts on this all. Now some closing comments please? What do you fine gym leaders and Elite Four think of the new champion."

"I was a wall in her way, most would have simply have tried to overcome me. She leaped right over me. I hope she continues to overcome all of her challenges." Cheren sat down after presenting his mini speech.

Roxie stopped humming long enough to say, "She's got spunk and she'll go far."

Burgh made a fluttering motion with his hands, "She is as creative as me! Not a single of my puzzles confused her, not even for a bit."

Elsa a flashed a bright smile to the crowd, "Rosa is a shining example of a Pokémon trainer, she and her Pokémon can only glow brighter!"

She gave a bow which made Clay huff, "Rosa is a li'l whippersnapper of a trainer who packs a big punch. She's more stubborn than the rocks I work with."

Skyla blew some of her hair out of her face, "She faces the wind head on and doesn't get blown off her feet! I hope she takes flight to greater heights."

Drayden stood and spoke formally, "I am Drayden, Opelucid city's gym leader and mayor. As the mayor I work hard to protect and help the city grow. As a gym leader I look for those who show bright futures. Iris and Touko both showed me this. Now Rosa has shown it. I thank you."

Marlon shook water out of his hair, "Sup? When I met Rosa she rocked my world, for reals!" He sighed, "Aww dude, I tried being all formal and stuff, shoots. But yeah, Rosa is gonna sweep the world!"

"I am Marshall of the Elite Four. I believe Rosa has the strength of a true warrior, she has shattered any weakness she previously possessed. She will grow stronger!"

Grimsley cleared his throat, "Victory shines like a bright light, and right now Rosa and her Pokémon are shining brilliantly!"

Caitlin yawned, "Rosa is a person with traits I value. Strength, wisdom, mettle, but kindness."

Shauntal closed her book and set down her pen, "The day Rosa was born, when she became a trainer, and onwards! I want to write down each event in her life with all the heart and soul I possess as a writer!"

Iris stood up, "As former champion, assuming you want to know what I think, I am the one she beat! Anyways I think she well be a wonderful champion. I will also keep challenging her! Whenever possible!"

Rosa laughed, "Thank you, I will do my best as your champion, and don't worry you can still challenge me, even when I'm not in the region!"

A reporter darted forward, "How?"

"It's a secret."

Iris laughed, "Yeah, and you'll never guess how! Sh- Oww! What was that for Caitlin?!"

Caitlin sighed, "Do you not know what a secret is?"

Tears. She hated tears. They were a sign of weakness and once they started they never stop. She would never say that to anyone of course, how she was so sad and broken inside. If she did they would try to stop her from leaving. But her adventure was ending, and if she didn't do something soon, it would be over forever. She couldn't let that happen. _Goodbye everyone._

_Don't be late. Quicker. Faster. You're taking too long. She could leave any moment now._ That was all Hugh could think as he tore through each of the Elite Four and ran to the central plaza. He waited as the statue descended. _Gotta go faster_, but when he finally arrived, he couldn't help but take in the details. Nature was reclaiming this place. Pillars had collapsed; vines and moss crept up the stairs he raced up. There were signs of battles everywhere. The once great gold and white building, where the champion awaits their challengers, its roof and walls were ripped apart. Clearly caused by a large blast. The entire area spoke, reeked, of battle, claw marks here, scorched stones, skid marks, indentations in the floor, deep cracks spider webbing through the stonework. In the middle of it all, Rosa sat on the battered throne, still in the outfit from the celebration. The long sweeping sleeves, and knee-high boots, the black, white, gray, gold and silver. Her expression impassive. "Rosa?"

She looked at him, "Ah! Hello challenger! I have been waiting for you." She grinned at him when she noticed how shocked he was by the destruction, it was like seeing a great palace wasted, and it was the palace of your kingdom, "Some of the damage is from my battle with Iris. The rest from defending my new title. I see no point in repairing it all when I-," She sighed and slumped into her throne," am leaving. I told them to rebuild after I leave. I left most the planning to the others. So I really don't know what it well look like, but-"

Hugh grabbed her, "That's not why I am here. I'm here to challenge you!"

Rosa smiled again and stepped out of his grasp, shaking her head, as if she were explaining something to a child even though she knew the child would not understand, "But Hugh, that isn't why I'm here." She turned away as she released a vast white Pokémon, "Good bye." Hugh yelled for her to come back as she flew off on Reshiram.

"Good bye." She called as Reshiram spread its wings.

_It is time mistress,_ its voice echoed in her mind, _to find the girl Touko, the old Hero of Truth. _

"I thought N was the Hero of Truth."

_No, he is the Hero of Ideals, he once wished to create a world where his Pokémon friends were safe, and it was an Ideal he sought, not a Truth. Touko was the Hero of Truth, she wanted the truth. She did not just want to stop N, she wanted to understand him, his past, his motivation. She switched Zekrom and I before she left. She felt N needed to focus on the truth while he learned, and not to let his past ideals plague his future. She knew he had deep wounds on his heart and soul, she wanted someone to protect him. I believe she would have gone with him, but she saw... How he felt for her, she didn't want to change him, so she sent me, my job was to be an impartial protector. Keeping away bad influence but letting him grow completely on his own. Giving me to N was also her way of giving him something to remember her by, her way of promising him that he would see her again. _

"She loved him?"

_Yes, and he loved her, _a deep, rumbling chuckle passed through the legendary. _She slapped him when he said he didn't want to fight her. She may have been the Hero of Truth, but hero of expressing one's self she was not. _Reshiram stopped laughing, _She didn't ever say, not once, that she loved him. I think she would like to see him again. _

"Yes, and I know where to start thanks to Cheren, -"

"She's going to Kanto!" Cheren burst in. Hugh's family looked up from breakfast; really did these people think the world rotated around them?

"What?" Hugh grumbled.

Cheren shook him, "Rosa! She is going to Kanto!"


End file.
